Chibi Chibi World of Chibis
by maria-noel
Summary: One day, Fairy Godmother gave potions to Sora, Kairi and Riku. They become chibis. Then. What would happen now? [yesh, I can't do well in summaries ..]


**Opening : Chibi Chibi World of Chibis**

**Chapter One : The Potion**

**Author's Notes:** Gah... I got this account up and running again. I haven't been updating for quite a while. But as seen in my profile, I'll be using this account for my revised fanfictions. And well, here's the first revised chapter of CCWC! Hope you'll like this. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

Once in a town called Traverse Town, where people come and go freely visiting place to place, there lived two fourteen year old kids and a fifteen year old kid. They were Sora, Kairi and Riku. They were very joyous. They hung out everyday. Then one day, the Fairy Godmother came up to them. 

"Hello Sora, Kairi, Riku!" The Fairy Godmother greeted them.

"Hello Fairy Godmother!" Sora and Kairi replied simultaneously.

"Why am **I** always last?" Riku asked.

"No one knows, Riku." The fairy replied. "Maybe they just think you're the best!"

"Really?" Riku asked again as his eyes grew wide, sparkling.

"Of course, Riku!" Kairi giggled. "But not always."

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"Well, remember the other day?" Sora grinned.

Riku blinked, trying to recall. And when he did, he blushed a bit, squinting his eyes as he looked at one corner. "What do you mean the other day?" He pretended.

"Aww.. Come on, Riku! Stop pretending!" Sora chuckled. "You know what I'm talking about! That 'T' word accompanied by a 'B' word." His grin grew from ear to ear.

Kairi blinked. "I don't think I know this one. Tell me!"

"Well, it's like this." Sora said as she leaned onto Kairi's ear, whispering something as Kairi giggled.

"Oh my gosh! No way!" Kairi remarked as she looked to Riku. "I didn't know you had a teddy bear, Riku!"

"My, my..." Fairy Godmother blinked as well.

"But that was..." Riku sobbed. "That was... Whaa!" He cried in some chibi-sh way.

"Hm..." Fairy Godmother started as she rubbed her chin with her pointing finger and her thumb.

"What is it, Fairy Godmother?" Kairi asked.

"How would you kids like to be chibis?" She asked.

"Chi..." Sora started as Riku continued with, "...bi?"

Sora blinked as Riku stopped crying chibi like. He blinked more as he poked Riku's eye and got a teardrop on his finger. Then he tasted it with of course, his tongue.

"Oh my gawd." Kairi's eyes widened. "Eew..."

"Ouch! What'd you do that for?" Riku yelled.

"It's yummy..." Sora said as he looked at Riku's eye, wanting to poke it again to get some more tear drops.

"Ah!" Riku yelled as he started to cover his eyes with a black blindfold. "I'll be some blindfolded guy now..."

"You made Riku upset, Sora!" Kairi pouted.

"I... I'm sorry." Sora pouted as well.

Fairy Godmother sighed. "Well, anyways, here you go kids!" She then handed Sora, Kairi and Riku a small bottle.

"W-what's this?" Riku asked, trying to feel the bottle.

"That, if you would look at it, is a bottle of Potion." The Fairy Godmother said as she tried to get the blindfold off of Riku's eyes.

"Ooh..." Kairi blinked. "What does it do?"

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Sora jumped up and down as he raised his hand. "I know what that does! I used to drink those!"

"And then you went high.." Riku said as Kairi's eyes grew as wide as it could get.

"No, silly!" Sora grinned. "It heals me."

"Oh." Riku blinked as he looked at the bottle. "I wanna drink it now." And so, he drank the whole bottle.

"Me too." Kairi said, drinking the potion in her own bottle as well.

"Uh... I don't need to regain health right now." Sora said.

"Just drink it!" Fairy Godmother demanded.

"Uh... Okay..." Sora said, scared. The three then drank up. When they finished, the gave the empty bottles to Fairy Godmother.

"My head feels so heavy." Sora said.

"Mine too." Kairi said.

"I think I want to vomit." Riku said.

"You kids just need to go to bed." Fairy Godmother stated.

"Okay then." Sora started. "Kairi, Riku, let's go! Whoosh!" He yelled, putting his right fist up in the air as they all started to walk to the Small House.

As they left, Fairy Godmother stayed where they were. 'I hope that potion works!' She thought. 'If not, I'm changing to ACME products!' With a poof, she changed into a small pumpkin carriage and drove off to Merlin's House.

The next morning, Riku woke up very early.

'Ha! I'm the first one, I'm the first one!' He sang in his head as he got off his bed. "Oof!" He let out, as he found it quiet hard to get his feet on the floor. "Somehow, I feel like I shrunk." He said to himself. "But anyway, lalala." He sang as he went on his merry way to the bathroom.

Also finding it hard to reach the sink, he got some chairs and books and stacked them up like a staircase. He climbed up, step by step, finally seeing himself in the mirror. With a few blinks, his eyes grew to its extent and his jaw dropped to the floor. He gasped.

"OH MY GAWD!"

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that was it. Hope it deserves a review. o.o If it doesn't, then don't review. Flame if you want! And... That's all.  



End file.
